I'll Be Your Escort
by Rielence
Summary: Ilia is heading home after the events of Twilight Princess. She's escorted by a dashing gentleman... Not really... A request by "tetraforce theory"


**For TertaForceTheory: **"_Can you write a story about Ashei? Maybe pair her with Ilia. Link could make an appearance too if you want."_

"**I'll Be Your Escort"**

It was a very muddy morning in Hyrule. At least the seemingly never ending rain had finally come to a conclusion over night. It had been three days since the "freak explosion" had destroyed Hyrule Castle; and Link, the valiant hero that he was, had saved the princess just in time. Terrorist suspicion was spoken of, but everyone truly involved knew that the one behind the attack had been punished.

Oh, sorry! I got lost in a train of thought once again! My name's Ilia, and I used to live at Ordon village, the only town in a providence boarding the super country "Hyrule". Well, once lived there used to be true, but not anymore! Today is the day where I can finally return to my father and village! Link sent an escort party to bring us back to Ordon, and they seemed capable. They all have armor and are armed with weaponry. I guess if Link trusts them, I shouldn't complain. There was one specific person who seemed to catch my eye from the start. He never talks, stands very tall, and wears a heavy overcoat and mask that resembles a hairy beast. I asked one of the others, but they only muttered something about him always being cold.

We're approaching our village now! I can see the treeline that surrounds Link's home. A smile comes to my lips, thinking of Link. He asked me to be sure his home was okay, as he hadn't been there since I had. I agreed, since he was caught up in legal business due to the explosion and all. I announce that I'm going to split off from them and check on the hero's house. They all wave me off not really caring, but one objects. It's the first time I hear him speak.

"I'll go too." The hairy coat man offers.

"Wh-Why?" I ask. Can they see my blush..?

"I promised Link I wouldn't take my eyes off you until you were safe at home, this isn't your home, yeah?" He mumbled, barely audible through the mask.

I nod and climb the obnoxious ladder leading to his front door. When we enter, I enjoy the pleasant smell of my friend's home. It all reminds me of him. It seems like an eternity since we've actually talked. Probably the day the monsters attacked. The man stands awkwardly at the doorway, and I motion him to a chair.

"I have to check the cellar, can you keep your eyes on me through the floor?" I joke. No response. "Fine, I'll be right back."

I grab a lantern and then climb down the ladder to his cellar. I hear that I'm being followed by the man. A laugh escapes my lips. He really is obsessed with keeping his promise. I look for any infestations of weeds, mildew, and creatures, but see nothing. I turn around in the very small basement to see a pair of beautiful eyes. I shout in surprise and fall almost fall backwards. The only reason I don't, is because the women catches me, and we're in a dip-like pose.

"Is there a problem?" She asks.

I recognize the coat she still has on, and the mask resting on a box. I realize that she, was a she the entire time!

"N-No, you just surprised me. I didn't think you were a-"

"Girl? Because a strong, tall, and brave warrior that you assumed me to be, also has to be a man, yeah?" She asked me, scoffing.

"No! Sorry! I was just surprised!" I explain.

"It's alright. It was amusing to see the looks you gave me when you thought I was a man. Have a crush on a rebel, yeah?" She joked.

I just notice the position we're in, and her comment makes me feel uncomfortable. We're staring into each other's eyes and our faces are mere inches away. What was once a nice save on her part was now a romantic gesture, even though neither of us meant it that way. I can't help but blush. She notices it, and laughs.

"So you _do _like me, yeah? I didn't know you liked women." She laughs, and I can almost taste it.

"N-N-No!" I blush madly.

"Very convincing, you're an actor, yeah?" She smiles.

Dammit! This blushing **LOOKS **like I'm blushing because I like her, but it's just a blush of embarresment. This, of course, makes me blush more! She notices it, and smiles.

"I've never tried, but I suppose I can humor you before we return to your family, yeah?" She whispered.

"N-" I try to express my true feelings, but she simply places a finger on my lips and shushes me.

"Don't try to explain, I understand, Ilia."

She removes her finger and slowly leans forward. This is it, my first kiss. With a girl, in my best friend's basement, unwillingly. Sure, I could slap her, or yell, or something, but what good would that do for me? I already feel bad for the whole assuming she's a man thing. She gets closer, mouth opening, and spit connects her top lip to her bottom one in a trail. Gross. Even close, shit. Not good… My eyes are fixed on her lips now, so soft, pink, and nice. But I like men! I'd know if I liked men! I feel nothing right now, and I'm practically breathing what she exhales. Even though it's been a mere second since she began her movement, it feels like an eternity. What could I do? She was easily a centimeter away. I suppose I just have to kiss her. How bad could it be?

The answer, not bad at all. Our lips connect, and she supports me by the waist, and the back of my head. I'd fall if she let go, so this causes me to wrap my hands around her chest to feel safe. We experiment with the kiss, and soft sounds echo throughout the damp, cavelike cellar. The sounds turn me on. I hear her moan into my mouth and feel it vibrate inside of me. I also hear the sound of lips parting and reconnecting, as well as the sound of a well salivated mouth nervously moving the liquid inside around. After around thirty seconds, she pulls away and smiles at me.

"How was that? Would it seem foolish for me to admit that you were my first kiss, Ilia?" She asks.

"No, to be honest, you were mine too.." I admit.

She looks genuinely surprised.

"Yeah? But you are very pretty Ilia, how could you have made it this long?" She smiles once again, God, that smile!

This gets me, pretty? I've heard it before, but perhaps it's the intimacy of the situation, but I'm very flattered.

"You really think I'm pretty?" I ask.

"Beautiful," She moves my bangs from my face.

That does it, **I **lean in this time and kiss her. She moans in surprise, but accepts the kiss none the less. This time, I'm a bit more wild with it. I leap into the air and wrap my legs around her waist and my arms around her chest. I feel her smile, and want more. Her tongue slid along my lips, leaving them wet, and I opened my mouth to accept her tongue.

It was weird. Her tongue is soft and slick, and it explored my mouth, dancing with my own. We moaned and felt each other's bodies and eventually, we accidentally fell over. I laugh, and she does too. I eventually notice that her face is right in my cleavage. She's silent, and begins to lift my top until it's about to expose my breasts. She looks at me, and I nod. My shirt comes completely off and she looks at my boobs completely revealed. She smiled yet again and went to work rubbing the nipples and planting slobbery tongue kisses on them. I moan and shout at the sensation.

"Like that, yeah?" She asks. I nod.

She positions herself so she's sitting on my chest and takes off her coat and shirt. Under binding and armor, I see her lovely boobs. Her outfit must be very uncomfortable, because her boobs are very big, and I didn't even notice them before! We both fool around and pleasure each other until my hand accidentally brushes against her inner thigh. She freezes and exhales slowly.

"Do you want to…?" She asks.

I nod, and take off the rest of my clothing, and she does the same. We are both now very cold and cuddle up close to each other, boobs pressing, legs intertwined, kissing each other passionately. She slides her hand into my pussy and I shout. Then, I do the same to her. We both finger each other to the point of climax and finish all over each other. Still kissing, we roll around on the floor with what limited room we have. We were so involved with each other that we didn't even notice we weren't alone.

"What!?" I hear a familiar voice exclaim. "I-I-Ilia… what are you doing!?" Link shouts.

I look at him, hormones raging like crazy, Ashei licking my breasts and grinding our pussies together, and extend a single finger and motion him over to us. He approached slowly, and Ashei realizes we have company.

"Ah, Link. Coming to join us, yeah?" She asks in between kisses along my neck.

I can see Link's raging boner through his pants and he looks sweaty.

"I found some time to come home and thought I'd surprise you Ilia… I'm sorry if I intruded…" Link mumbles, rubbing his arm nervously.

"No Link!" Both of us exclaim. "Please," I beg, on my knees, eye level with his dick. "Stay."

He tries to say something, but I stop him by grabbing his hard on through his pants and rubbing it. He moans and pushes into my hand. I grin and take his pants off, revealing his dick and all of its glory. I look at Ashei, who is also on her knees at this point, and we begin to make out right in front of his dick. Then, we bring the kiss to his dick, tongue kissing on his head, both of us jacking him off. We both spit on his dick and stroke it hard. Link shouts in bliss and soon finishes onto their faces. We smile, and kiss more, exchanging cum with their tongues.

"So… What now- AH!" Link shouts as I grab him and jank him to the ground with us and greet him with my slobbery lips.

We make out and share climaxes for the rest of the night. Then fall asleep in a big pile on the floor. When I wake up, Link is upstairs making breakfast. Ashei is playing with my hair. I smile, and she grins. She tries to say something, but I bring her in for a kiss. We make out and share yet another climax together, then cuddle naked for the entire morning, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
